Vocaloid: A Blown Up Fairytale
by Mikan chanX3
Summary: Dia mengenalkanku pada teman-temannya. mereka juga mengenalkanku pada benda yang kukira tak akan pernah akan kutemui dalam kehidupanku.


**Vocaloid: A Blown Up Fairy Tale**

 **Disclaimer: Vocaloid milik Yamaha dan rekan-rekannya**

 **oooOOooo**

Sigh.

Aku melihat ke langit yang kelabu. Ini sudah mendekati musim semi, tapi salju masih tebal di daratan ini. Kakiku terasa berat meniti jalan setapak yang dipenuhi salju tebal ini. aku mengeratkan jaketku dengan tangan kiriku. Ingin sekali kakiku melangkah pulang dan menyelimuti diriku dengan selimut dan minum secangkir coklat panas. Tapi jika aku tidak menemui mereka sekarang mungkin aku tidak akan pernah memiliki kesempatan bertemu mereka lagi.

Hah...

Aku jadi teringat pertama kali aku bertemu mereka. Saat itu umurku 16 tahun dan aku dan keluargaku baru saja pindah ke kota ini. Hidup di tempat baru bukanlah hal yang mudah. Terlebih dengan sikapku yang cuek pada sekitar. Daripada berjalan-jalan diluar aku lebih memilih duduk diam dikamarku dan membaca buku. Keluargaku juga tidak merasa nyaman tinggal di tempat baru, tapi dengan alasan yang berbeda. Kakak lelakiku yang sebentar lagi akan menamatkan kuliahnya lebih sering menghabiskan waktunya di luar dan belajar bersama dengan teman-temannya, terkadang dia sampai menginap. Sedangkan ayahku yang baru saja dipecat dari pekerjaannya hanya duduk diam di rumah, terkadang dia membantu pekerjaan rumah, tapi hanya beberapa dan itu tidak sering. Tentu saja sikap ayah yang seperti ini membuat ibuku yang menggantikannya sebagai tulang punggung keluarga selalu marah dan pertengkaran selalu terjadi di rumah ini.

Biasanya aku bersikap tidak peduli dan mengurung diriku. Tapi setelah dua bulan dibalik dinding aku merasa gerah juga berada mendengar pertengkaran mereka. Akhirnya dengan menggunakan baju kaos berlengan panjang, celana training dan sepatu ketsku aku melangkah keluar dari rumah.

Malam itu dingin sekali padahal sudah pertengahan musim panas dan aku lupa membawa jaketku. Dan penerangan yang kurang membuatku tidak bisa melihat jalan dengan jelas. Aku sedikit panik dan takut karena tidak ada seorang pun yang keluar dari rumah mereka. Aku sempat berpikir akan kembali ke rumah saat aku melihat Vocaloid High School, sekolahku, dan banyaknya pemuda pemudi berkumpul disana.

Rasa penasaran merasukiku dan aku menemukan diriku berada di antara mereka. Aku mengenal beberapa dari mereka. Ada Tei sukone, orang pertama yang menyapaku saat aku pertama kali masuk ke sekolah ini. Yuzuki Yukari si ketua OSIS, Lily, guru bahasa ingrisku dan teman-teman sekelasku semuanya juga ada disana.

"Rin-chan!"

Aku melihat Tei yang kelihatan senang sekali, dia melambaikan kedua tangannya padaku dan tertawa. Dia kelihatan terlalu ceria untuk seseorang yang selalu kelihatan pucat. Dia menarik tanganku dan membawaku ke tengah tengah kumpulan teman-temannya. Teman-temannya juga kelihatan pucat sepertinya, dan mereka terus tertawa. Aneh.

Tei memberiku sekaleng minuman. Saat aku mencium baunya aku langsung menyadari itu adalah alkohol. Tentu saja aku menolaknya dan mengembalikannya lagi pada Tei. Tapi dia tidak mengambilnya dan malah memelukku dan tertawa.

"Hei hei Rin-chan, kenapa mukamu kusut sekali? Apa pacarmu memutuskanmu?"

Aku baru ingin membuka mulutku tapi dia lebih dulu mengeluarkan suara. Dia mengenalkanku pada teman-temannya. Miku Hatsune yang selalu terlambat dan tidur di kelas, Mayu si tukang gosip, Kiyoteru dan Kokone sejoli yang tidak terpisahkan, Kaito si pemalas, Gakupo yang _pervert_ , Luka si biang keributan, Meiko dan juga Len, pemimpin dari mereka semua. Dan mereka juga mengenalkanku pada benda yang kukira tak akan pernah akan kutemui dalam kehidupanku. Heroin.

Aku menolak mati-matian. Tidak pernah sekalipun terbayangkan olehku kalau aku akan menggunakan barang haram itu. menurutku menggunakan itu adalah tindakan yang bodoh dan pengecut. Itu sama saja dengan lari dari kenyataan. Dan apa yang dikatakan keluargaku jika aku memakai obat obatan terlarang itu?

Tapi mereka terus saja menawariku. Mengatakan kalau tidak apa-apa kalau memakainya sedikit saja dan Heroin ini akan membantuku melupakan masalahku untuk sebentar. Kulihat mereka yang telah memakainya, terlihat sangat damai dan bahagia. Membuat rasa penasaranku semakin memuncak dan tergoda untuk memakainya. Sedikit saja kurasa tidak apa-apa. Mungkin aku tidak akan kecanduan.

Hal berikutnya yang kusadari, aku telah menggunakan itu selama berminggu-minggu. Rasanya sangat... tidak ada kata yang bisa menjelaskan untuk menggambarkannya. Dalam sesendok kecil teh dari Heroin ini aku bisa melupakan kakakku yang melarikan diri dari keluarga yang hampir porak poranda ini. Aku bisa menghilangkan suara-suara pertengkaran kedua orang tuaku dan pergi ke dunia hayalanku. Dunia dongeng yang entah berapa lama menetap di kepalaku sejak aku menggunakan obat ini.

Aku tidak ingat berapa lama aku menggunakan serbuk luar biasa ini. mungkin tiga atau lima bulan. Aku juga tidak menyadari perubahan dalam diriku. Betapa cekungnya wajahku, tubuhku yang kian bertambah kurus, bibirku yang menghitam dan warna hitam di bawah mataku. Dan juga betapa kurangnya waktu tidurku dan dosis obatku yang terus bertambah setiap kali aku menggunakannya. Dan aku selalu menggunakannya setiap hari, bahkan dua kali dalam sehari.

Pasti kalian bertanya-tanya bagaimana aku bisa mendapatkan heroin sebanyak yang aku mau tanpa perlu menguras isi rumah kan? Len yang selalu memberi pasokan heroin padaku setiap hari. Seorang anak pemilik perusahaan musik terbesar di dunia seperti dirinya tentu saja bisa mendapatkan uang dengan mudah. Dia membeli heroin dan berbagai macam obat lainnya dengan uang yang didapatkan dari orang tuanya dan menjualnya pada kami.

Lalu apa yang kugunakan untuk membayarnya? Uang sakuku tak akan cukup membeli sesendok kecil heroin dan tak ada yang bisa kujual dirumahku tanpa orang tuaku mengetahuinya. Jadi kuberikan apa yang paling berharga dari diriku. Tubuhku.

Tidak apa. Aku tidak menyesal memberikan diriku padanya. Aku mencintainya. Dan dia mencintaiku. Atau itulah yang dia katakan setiap kali kami berada di puncak kenikmatan kami. Di duniaku khayalku dia adalah pangeran berkuda putih yang datang menyelamatkanku dari keluargaku yang mengerikan.

Kehidupan kami (aku bersama Tei dan teman-temannya) selama bulan bulan berikutnya selalu diisi dengan hal yang sama. Bolos sekolah, berpesta di rumah salah satu temanku, dan menghabiskan malam di pelukan Len. Aku tidak ingat berapa kali orang tuaku dipanggil karena absentku yang terus bertambah, atau karena aku bertengkar dengan Mayu dan membuat keributan di sekolah.

Lalu saat kami menginjak bulan bulan terakhir sebelum kelulusan aku menyadari sesuatu. Awalnya aku tidak percaya, ini Cuma khayalanku saja, ini tidak mungkin terjadi. Aku mencoba semua alat tes yang bisa kudapatkan, aku bahkan menemui dokter. Dan itu memang terjadi. Aku tidak mau percaya, tapi itu benar-benar terjadi.

Aku hamil.

Dan apa yang kulakukan saat mengetahui berita besar itu? aku mengambil seluruh obat yang kupunya dan menggunakannya. Dan setelah aku sadar, aku menangis. Menangis selama yang kubisa dan tidak keluar dari kamarku selama beberapa hari. Banyak hal yang memenuhi pikiranku saat itu. apa yang harus kulakukan pada benda ini? apa yang harus kukatakan pada orang tuaku jika mereka mengetahuinya? Bagaimana dengan sekolahku? Dan Len! bagaimana aku harus memberitahunya?

Aku menutup mataku dan mendesah. Jika saja Rinto-nii tidak datang mungkin aku tidak akan pernah berada disini sekarang ini.

"Hei! Rin-chan! Tunggu aku!"

Aku memutar kepalaku dan tersenyum. Mata merah itu melihatku dan tertawa membuatku tertawa juga. Setelah bertahun-tahun Tei tetap tidak berubah, selalu ceria dan tertawa. Kakinya yang putih dan tertutup sepatu bot itu berusaha mempercepat langkah dan tangannya menggapaiku. Aku tertawa saat tangannya merangkul bahuku dan hampir membuatku kehilangan keseimbangan.

Sebuah tangan kecil yang erat menggenggam tangan kananku membuatku menoleh ke mata bulat dan besar berwarna coklat tua.

"Siapa kakak cantik itu _kaa-san_?" tanyanya dengan takut-takut.

Tei juga melihat ke arahnya dan memberikan senyuman lebar padanya. Dia melepaskan rangkulannya dariku dan berjongkok di depan anak itu dan mengelus pipinya.

"Kau pasti Yuki-chan kan? Namaku Tei, aku teman orang tuamu." Ucapnya dengan suara seriang mungkin. Yuki mengangguk dengan malu-malu.

Tei mendongak melihatku. "Yuki sangat sayang padamu Rin-chan."

Itu adalah pernyataan yang jelas. Dan hatiku menghangat mendengarnya. Aku mengangguk dan memberikan Yuki senyuman terlebar yang kupunya. Dia juga membalasnya dengan senyumnya, dengan gigi depannya yang ompong.

Dalam dua bulan setelah kabar mengejutkan itu, aku kembali ke sekolah dan bersikap seolah tidak apa-apa. Aku berusaha meningkatkan absensiku dan belajar lebih giat berkat dorongan kakakku. Dia juga menyita semua obatku dan berkata aku harus menjauhi barang haram itu.

seandainya aku bisa.

Tapi tanpa menggunakan obat itu tubuhku selalu menggigil dan jantungku selalu berdebar tak karuan juga kesulitan tidur yang selalu kualami. Aku merasa aku akan mati jika aku tidak mendapatkan obatku, jadi setelah beberapa minggu tersiksa, aku kabur ke rumah Tei dan memohon agar dia memberiku sedikit miliknya.

Awalnya dia ragu, tapi akhirnya dia memberiku beberapa dengan membuatku berjanji untuk menceritakan semuanya. Setelah mendapatkan obat dan tidur beberapa jam, akhirnya aku menceritakan semuanya dan menangis entah untuk yang keberapa kalinya sejak aku mengetahui bahwa aku hamil. Tei berjanji untuk tidak mengatakan pada siapapun tentang diriku tapi dia juga menyaranku untuk memberi tahukan ini pada Len.

Oh betapa inginnya aku memberitahukan ini padanya. Tapi aku takut. Sangat takut.

Dan untuk beberapa minggu berikutnya aku tinggal bersama Tei dan mendapatkan pasokan obat darinya. Tei tinggal sendiri dirumahnya sejak ibunya meninggal dan ayahnya tidak pulang karena urusan pekerjaan. Tidak ada yang menghawatirkanku. Rinto-nii menginap di rumah temannya, seperti yang biasa dilakukannya. Okaa-san terlalu sibuk bekerja dan otou-san tidak peduli. Aku bebas melakukan apa yang kuinginkan.

Aku tetap ikut berpesta bersama teman-temanku dan bersikap seperti biasa kecuali alkohol yang kini kuhindari. Teman-temanku tidak menanyakannya, tapi Mayu sepertinya menyadari sesuatu yang berbeda denganku. Terutama hubunganku dengan Len yang sedikit rengggang. Dia terus menggangguku dengan menanyakannya. Dan kata-katanya yang menyebalkan sering membuatku naik pitam. Jika saja teman-temanku tidak mencegah, kami pasti sudah berguling di lantai, mencakar dan memukul satu sama lain.

Hingga suatu hari dia mengatakannya di depan wajahku dan seluruh sekolah. Dia mengatakan aku hamil. apa yang kupikirkan pertama kali adalah; bagaimana dia bisa tahu? Apa Tei yang memberitahunya? Aku melihat ke sekeliling, tapi tidak ada Tei di sana. Mayu kembali menghinaku. Dia mengatakan aku ini seorang pelacur yang tidak pantas berada di sekolah ini. dan kata-kata itu benar-benar membuat darahku naik.

Aku melompat ke arahnya, dengan kuku dan tinjuku yang siap bertemu dengan wajah yang penuh dengan make up tebal itu. Aku tidak mendengar sorakan orang-orang yang melihat kami berkelahi, atau teman-temanku yang berusaha melerai kami. Aku meronta dan berteriak saat seseorang menghalangiku dan Mayu untuk saling mencakar. Saat aku membuka mata, aku melihat Len. Dia berada di belakang Mayu, memeluknya dan melihatku dengan tatapan marah, bahkan benci.

Saat teman-temanku melepasku, aku lari. Air mataku terus keluar saat mengingat mata _cerulean_ itu menatapku dengan penuh kemarahan. Kami-sama, sekarang aku harus bagaimana?

Saat kakiku lelah berlari aku menemukan diriku di depan pintu rumah Tei. Aku membuka pintu dengan tangan gemetar dan memanggil-manggil nama sahabatku itu. tidak ada jawaban. Aku mengetuk pintun kamarnya dan memanggilnya. Tidak ada jawaban juga tapi aku mendengar suara benda pecah dari dalam. Jadi aku membuka pintu dan menahan nafasku.

Tei terbaring di lantai, dengan tubuh mengejang dan busa yang keluar dari mulutnya. Aku menjerit. Dengan takut-takut aku berlutut dan memeluknya. Memanggil-manggil namanya dan menangis tak berdaya. Pikiranku kacau balau dan kepanikan membuatku bertindak ceroboh hingga membuat tanganku terluka oleh gelas yang pecah tak jauh dariku. Aku melihat pecahan kaca itu dan ponsel milik Tei. Pikiranku yang kalut membuatku tidak bisa mengingat siapa yang kutelpon. Tapi saat Rinto-nii datang tak lama setelah aku selesai menelpon membuatku menghela nafas lega. Dan tak lama pandanganku meredup.

"Rin? Apa kau baik-baik saja?"

Aku menggeleng. Tei selalu melihatku dengan tatapan khawatir setiap kali aku mengelus perutku yang rata. Tak peduli berapa lama waktu yang berlalu, aku selalu merasakan dia ada disana. Membuatku mual setiap pagi dan membuat perutku semakin membesar. Aku menarik nafas. Aku merindukannya.

"Maafkan aku..."

"Itu bukan salahmu, Tei. Akulah yang bersalah karena tidak menjaga diriku dan membiarkan bayiku mati."

begitulah. Saat Tei dibawa ke rumah sakit karena _overdosis_ aku juga kehilangan bayiku. Dengan obat dan stress yang kudapat bukanlah hal mustahil jika janinku mengalami keguguran. Aku ingat jelas saat itu, aku terbaring di tempat tidur dengan keluargaku duduk tidak jauh dariku. Ibu menangis dan ayah memeluknya erat. Ini pertama kalinya mereka sedekat itu setelah sekian lama. Dan Rinto-nii duduk tak jauh dari mereka. Kedua tangannya berada di atas kepalanya dan dia menunduk diantara kedua kakinya. Aku mengelus perutku, hal yang biasa kulakukan saat aku bangun dari tidurku, dan menyadari sesuatu yang salah.

"D, di mana bayiku?"

Lantas kakak dan kedua orang tuaku melihatku. Rinto-nii lah yang pertama kali mendekatiku. Dia memeriksa kepalaku dan mengatakan akan memanggil dokter. Aku menarik lengan bajunya dan menanyakan hal yang sama. Dia tak menjawab. Aku menangis dan meminta bayiku kembali.

"Berhentilah merengek seperti bayi RIN!" tidakkah dia tahu kalau kata-katanya itu terasa sangat menusuk?

"Jika saja kau tidak bergaul dengan iblis-iblis itu kau tidak akan seperti ini sekarang! lihat dirimu! Kau seperti mayat hidup! Kepala sekolah telah membuat keputusan untuk mengeluarkanmu dan Tousan dan _Kaasan_ menyalahkanku karena tidak menjagamu! Aku muak berada di keluarga ini Rin! Aku ingin pergi dari sini segera setelah aku lulus tapi kau malah membuat hidupku semakin sulit dengan kebodohanmu ini!"

Rinto-nii juga menangis saat itu, meski aku tidak tau kenapa. Dan aku hanya mendengar semua keluhannya diantara isak tangisku.

" _Kaasan_?" aku mengusap mataku. Sejak kapan aku menangis?

Dokter memberitahuku tentang kematian bayiku dengan cara yang lebih lembut daripada Rinto-nii. Dia mengatakan kalau bayiku itu adalah gumpalan daging yang sangatlah kecil. Bahkan bila dia berhasil bertahan untuk bulan berikutnya, kematian akan tetap melekat padanya dengan banyaknya obat yang telah masuk ke tubuhnya. Dan tubuhku juga dalam kondisi yang buruk dan jika aku tetap mengonsumsi obat-obatan itu aku juga akan berakhir mati.

Mungkin inilah yang membuatku bergerak untuk mengikuti rehabilitasi. Bersama dengan Tei (aku bersyukur dia bisa bertahan setelah kematian hampir merenggutnya) kami mengikuti panti bersama-sama. Awalnya memang berat, aku hampir tidak bisa bergerak di hari-hari pertamaku dan setiap kakiku melangkah rasanya seperti berjalan dibawah jarum jarum yang terbuat dari es. Tapi setelah tiga bulan, aku sembuh.

"Rin, kau datang juga huh?"

Aku mengangkat kepala. Luka bersama Miku berdiri tak jauh dari kami. Miku dengan gembiranya memelukku dan Tei. Luka tidak bisa melakukan itu dengan perutnya yang membuncit, jadi dia hanya menyalami kami saja.

"Hai, Yuki! Sudah lama tidak bertemu ya! Aku ingat kamu masih bayi saat kita bertemu." Tukas Miku seraya memeluk tubuh kecil Yuki. Yuki agak takut dan dia memegang erat tanganku. Aku meyakinkan dia untuk tidak takut dan mengelus kepalanya.

"Beruntung sekali kau ada saat itu Rin. kalau tidak kami tidak akan tau apa yang akan terjadi pada Yuki." Ucap Luka sambil mengelus pipi gembil Yuki.

Setelah kami keluar dari panti rehabilitasi, butuh waktu beberapa bulan sebelum kami menemui teman-teman kami kembali. Dan saat kami kembali, semuanya berada di ambang kehancuran. Meiko, Mayu, dan Yukari meninggal karena overdosis. Lily diberhentikan dan dipenjara karena ketahuan menggunakan uang sekolah untuk membeli obat. Kaito yang terluka karena kematian Meiko mencoba bunuh diri, tapi diselamatkan oleh Miku dan kini berada di rumah sakit. Luka diusir dari rumahnya karena ketahuan hamil dan kini tinggal di apartemen Gakupo. Len mengurung diri di kamarnya dan menolak untuk mengikuti rehab. Dan Kokone dan Kiyoteru, mereka kabur dari rumah mereka karena orang tua Kokone tidak menerima Kiyoteru dan anak yang dikandung Kokone.

Aku dan Tei bersimpati pada mereka semua dan mengajak mereka untuk ikut rehab bersama-sama. Awalnya mereka menolak, meninggalkan dari kehidupan yang telah mereka kenali selama bertahun-tahun terasa sangat berat, tapi setelah melihat apa yang kualami dan Tei, dan juga teman-teman kami yang telah meninggal, akhirnya mereka setuju. Kecuali Len.

Kukira semuanya akan baik-baik saja dan kini hanya Len lah yang harus diyakinkan. Tapi tidak. Tiga bulan setelah teman-temanku keluar dari panti rehabilitasi, dan juga dua bulan setelah Kokone melahirkan bayi yang cantik bernama Yuki (dia sangat kecil, lebih kecil dari bayi pada umumnya dan juga sangat lemah. Tapi aku bersyukur dia dapat bertahan) sebuah kecelakaan merenggut nyawa Kokone dan Kiyoteru, meninggalkan Yuki sendirian. Kami tidak tahu apa yang harus kami lakukan kepada Yuki. Tidak ada yang tahu cara mengurus seorang bayi. Bahkan Luka terlalu takut untuk menyentuhnya (dia mengaborsi bayinya sebelum masuk ke panti rehabilitasi). Setelah perdebatan sengit akhirnya aku mengajukan diri untuk mengadopsi Yuki. Bagaimanapun juga aku tidak tega jika Yuki yang masih bayi dibawa ke panti asuhan.

"Ah, kita sudah sampai. Kaito, Gakupo, kalian sudah ada disini!" Miku berseru sambil melambaikan tangannya pada mereka.

Aku berhenti melangkah. Kuperhatikan seluruh batu nisan yang ada di depanku; Sakine Meiko, Yuzuki Yukari, Momone Mayu, Hiyama Kokone dan Hiyama Kiyoteru. Aku menarik nafas. Kita sudah sampai.

Aku berjongkok di depan nisan Kokone dan menaruh bunga yang Miku berikan padaku di atas nisannya. Ada banyak hal yang ingin kukatakan, tapi yang bisa kukeluarkan hanyalah air mata.

Sigh. Aku ini memang cengeng.

"Kaasan? Kenapa nangis?" tanya Yuki. Mata coklatnya yang besar melihatku dengan bingung, lalu batu nisan ibunya lalu kembali padaku.

Kupeluk tubuh mungilnya dan mengelus rambut hitamnya yang tebal dan lurus seperti Kiyoteru. Aku mengatur nafasku, dan berkata dengan suara pelan.

"Aku... Yuki, aku... Tidak apa-apa."

Aku belum bisa mengatakannya. Yuki masih empat tahun, dia tidak akan mengerti semua ini. aku mencium keningnya. Mungkin suatu hari nanti aku akan mengatakannya. Tapi hari itu bukan hari ini.

"Huh? Rin, dimana Len?" kudengar Gakupo bertanya.

Aku berdiri, menggendong Yuki disampingku dan menggelengkan kepala. "Dia tidak bisa datang karena pekerjaan yang Rinto-nii bebankan padanya. Tapi nanti dia akan datang menjemput kami."

"huft. Kakakmu itu benar-benar suka menyuruh-nyuruh. Beruntung aku sudah minta cuti seminggu sebelumnya. " Ucap Kaito sambil menggaruk kepalanya.

Aku tertawa hambar. Setelah Rinto-nii lulus, dia membangun perusahaannya sendiri bersama dengan ayah dan membawa Kaito juga Len bekerja padanya.

Senyumku perlahan terkembang. Setelah keluar dari panti rehabilitasi kehidupan di rumahku mulai berubah. Ayah lebih banyak bergerak dan membantu pekerjaan rumah sebanyak yang dia bisa dan mencoba melamar pekerjaan meskipun hasilnya nihil. Ibu tidak melemparkan semua rasa frustasi dan stressnya pada ayah dan mencoba lebih perhatian pada kami, anak-anaknya dibanding pekerjaannya. Rinto-nii juga lebih sering berada di rumah dan belakangan kami baru tahu kalau Rinto-nii sedang berusaha membuat perusahaan sendiri dari berbagai investor yang tertarik. Aku ingat bagaimana wajah Rinto-nii saat aku mencalonkan Kaito dan Len bekerja padanya. Dia tidak bermasalah dengan Kaito, tapi dia jelas-jelas tidak menyukai ide bekerja dengan orang yang telah menghamili adiknya dan saat ini berada di dalam penjara.

Yah, aku berusaha semampuku. Tapi Len itu sangat keras kepala dan selalu menolak ajakanku untuk meninggalkan barang haram itu. sampai suatu malam Len ditangkap oleh polisi lalu lintas karena berkendara dalam keadaan mabuk dan membawa ganja bersamanya. Orang tuanya terlihat sangat malu dan murka dengan kelakuan anaknya. Dan Len hampir saja diusir dari keluarga Kagamine jika saja aku tidak menginterupsi mereka dan mengatakan bahwa dia menjadi seperti ini karena kesalahan mereka juga. Akhirnya setelah perdebatan yang berlarut-larut, orang tua Len setuju untuk memasukkan Len ke panti rehabilitasi. Dan Len harus membuktikan dirinya pada orang tuanya segera setelah dia sembuh.

"Sebaiknya kita pulang sekarang." ujar Gakupo sambil melihat langit yang semakin gelap dan menarik tangan Luka.

Aku tersenyum saat melihat Gakupo mengelus perut Luka dengan penuh kasih sayang. Mereka sudah menikah selama setahun dan kini menanti putri pertama mereka yang tak lama lagi akan lahir. Sebelumnya Luka merasa sangat takut dia tidak akan bisa menjaga bayinya setelah aborsi yang dilakukannya saat pertama kali dia hamil. Dia takut dia akan mengecewakan Gakupo seperti dia mengecewakannya pertama kali. Gakupo tidak pernah membicarakannya tapi aku ingat bagaimana terlukanya Gakupo meski bayi itu bukanlah bayinya. Tapi sekarang aku senang, mereka kini mendapat satu kesempatan lagi untuk memiliki anak.

Aku mengelus perutku. Jika saja aku juga memiliki kesempatan itu...

"Iya. Aku mengatakan pada managerku aku akan pulang sebelum makan malam. Kau mau mengantarku Kaito?" tanya Miku. Kaito mengangguk dan menggandeng erat tangan Miku. Pipi Miku merona dengan sikap Kaito itu.

Setelah bertahun-tahun, Kaito akhirnya mulai melepaskan kepergian Meiko dan mulai menerima kehadiran Miku setelah sekian lama menghindari Miku dan perasaan Miku padanya. Dan Miku, setelah keluar dari panti rehabilitasi dia kembali mengejar impiannya menjadi penyanyi terkenal. Jalannya untuk mencapai kesuksesan memang masih jauh, tapi dia tidak menyerah. Belakangan kutahu dia dan Kaito berencana untuk menikah dalam dua tahun ini. Memang masih lama, tapi aku sudah membantu Miku dengan beberapa persiapan.

Kami berjalan bersama-sama menuju pintu masuk pemakaman. Udara semakin mendingin. Aku mengeratkan gendonganku pada Yuki. Kami mengobrol sepanjang perjalanan dan tertawa mengingat kejadian-kejadian konyol saat kami masih sekolah dulu. Miku yang tidur saat jam pembelajaran dan membasahi buku Len, keributan yang Luka buat saat pentas drama dan membuat wakil ketua OSIS malu untuk waktu yang lama, pertengkaran Kaito dan Miku hanya karena jus sayur yang tak sengaja Kaito minum, dan masih banyak lagi yang hampir membuat kami ingin kembali berada di masa-masa itu.

Yuki meronta dari gendonganku. Aku melepaskannya dan dia segera berlari menuju mobil SUV berwarna silver yang berdiri di depan gerbang pemakaman. Aku tersenyum tipis. Aku sempat mengira dia tidak akan datang. Lari Yuki semakin cepat saat seseorang keluar dari mobil itu

"Otou-san!" Yuki berseru riang seraya memeluk kaki orang itu. Orang itu menggendong Yuki dan memberikan senyuman terlebarnya saat melihat kami mendekat.

"Ketua!" Tei berseru dan memeluknya. Miku, dan Gakupo juga melakukan hal yang sama. Jika saja Yuki tidak berada gendongannya pasti dia sudah tercekik.

"Len, sudah lama tidak melihatmu. Aku sempat mengira kau meninggalkan Rin disini seperti kau meninggalkannya di altar." Ucap Luka dengan nada main-main.

Aku tertawa hambar dan mencubit lengan Luka. Aku menoleh pada Len yang wajahnya memerah. Dia menggigit bibirnya sendiri sebelum membalas perkataan Luka. Setelah dua tahun hidup bersama Yuki dia kini bisa menahan diri untuk tidak mengucapkan kata-kata kasar.

"Mana mungkin aku melakukan hal bodoh seperti itu." balasnya sebelum melihatku dengan tatapan yang dalam.

Pipiku memerah. Segera aku melihat ke arah lain. Kudengar teman-temanku tertawa dan memberiku tatapan aneh. Sepertinya mereka juga menyadari tatapan Len padaku.

"Nn... kami akan pulang sekarang. Kau mau ikut bersama kami Tei?" Len bertanya sebelum masuk ke mobil bersama Yuki yang menguap lebar di pangkuannya.

"Nah," Tei menggeleng. "Aku akan pulang bersama Luka dan Gaku. Ada urusan yang harus kami selesaikan." Lanjutnya sambil mengirim tatapan penuh arti pada Gakupo. Gakupo tersenyum dan memeluk Luka erat. Aku tidak tau apa yang dia bisikkan pada Luka, tapi aku juga tidak ingin mengetahuinya.

"Jaa ne," ucapku sebelum masuk ke mobil. Mereka melambai padaku sebelum menuju kendaraan mereka yang terparkir tak jauh dari kami.

Aku meletakkan Yuki ke pangkuanku dan memeluk tubuh mungilnya. Aku berterima kasih pada tuhan di atas sana. Setelah semua yang telah kami lalui, akhirnya kami bisa mendapatkan hidup yang layak untuk kami. Aku tersenyum mendengar gumaman Yuki sebelum dia benar-benar tertidur. Kucium puncak kepalanya dan mengusap rambutnya.

"Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu lagi Rin. aku janji." Ujarnya.

Aku mengangguk. Kuusap rambutnya berantakan. Dia tersenyum saat melihat cincin bermata biru yang kupakai. Sigh, kalau saja Yuki tidak ada di pangkuanku, mungkin aku sudah menciumnya.

"Aku percaya kau tidak akan meninggalkanku lagi Len. Aku yakin kau akan selalu kembali padaku." Ucapku pelan. Senyumnya semakin lebar.

"Benar."

 **oooOOooo**

Mikan memang gak bisa bikin one shot kayaknya o...o;


End file.
